


lonely boy

by d_aredevisl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Relationship, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Rewind Powers, Not healthy relationship, Secret Relationship, jeffersons locked up, rachels dead, shitty writing i wrote this like two years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: "Who am I? Someone that's afraid to let go, you decide if you're ever gonna let me know"Warren Graham 16 is on a science scholarship for one of the best schools in the district Blackwell academy and also in a secret relationship with Nathan Prescott who's father owns the school.Warning:In this book, Warren and Nathan will not always have a good relationship or a healthy one and there is some toxicity on each side.





	1. chapter 1

No one tells me anything, they seem to think I'll run my mouth or something.  
Because of this fact, I'm always the last to know what's going on in my friends' lives, Chloe and Max getting together was the most recent thing I've been left out of they say that they wanted all the people that didn't matter out the way first.

Which I doubt, but what none of them knows is that I have a secret myself that I haven't babbled about, I'm dating Nathan Prescott the son of Sean Prescott the man who basically owns Arcadia bay.  
When I first met Nathan two months ago I hated him with every fibre of my being, he was rude, cocky and ran around doing whatever he wanted and no one said otherwise it irked me to no end but I didn't do anything about I mean what could I do id just moved there, had no friends and hadn't even said a word to Nathan beforehand the damn boy would've beaten me to shit if I had even thought about confronting him.

But the days went on I got used to Blackwell and how it worked, I made friends, joined a club and even was a teachers favourite, but still, I and Nathan never spoke until one night at a vortex club party that changed up my whole routine.  
"I still can't believe you're doing this warren", max laughed laying on my bed reading some photography magazine, "well Maxine" I say turning around still buttoning up my shirt "unlike some people I don't like being cooped up in my room not doing anything all weekend," max looked up from her magazine glaring at me when I said this, "and plus a night out socialising trying to make friends that aren't dating so I don't have to be a third wheel would be good for me" I continued. 

Max sighed sitting up the magazine now forgotten "I understand Warren bear I'm just worried you know the kids at this school can be quite mean and I just don't want them to bully you" max put her hand on my shoulder a Sad look on her face, I finished with the last button and pulled her in for a hug "don't worry Maxie I'll be fine years of training with Wii sports weren't for nothing" she laughed at this "but on a serious note don't worry I'll be alright they can't be that cruel and you should be going I've got a night of partying and you've got a date with a certain blueberry" I said pulling back from the hug and patting max on the head making her best into the giggles.  
"Alright alright I'll leave be safe warren and if anything goes wrong just call me so I can beat them up," Max says bidding me a goodbye and leaving to get ready for her date, I locked my door and sigh guess I best be going.

I walk to where the party's being held and walk in, immediately I am greeted by the smell of weed and loud music making it hard for me to even hear myself speak. I walk around the party greeting people I know as I try to get to the other side of the room, as I walk I bump into Luke who looks shocked to see me, "hey Warren what's up?" Luke asked scratching at the back of his neck. "Nothing much just decided to come out and socialise ya know" I say awkwardly moving around on my feet, Luke is an intimidating dude doesn't talk to many people and always got a scary look on his face but me and him are close friends he usually comes over and plays video games with me when he's not busy.

"I see I see you look good in the button up by the way suits you," he smiles at me with a slight blush "anyways I've got to go my dude but I'll see you Sunday yeah?" I nod my head smiling "of course is it the last of us this time?" I asked. He nodded with a smile and walked off, with Luke gone and no one else I was familiar with I start drinking to make myself seem occupied but I must've drunk too much cause half the night is a blur I all I can remember is flashing lights, me leaving, and someone talking to me.

I wake up to the sound of birds squeaking and my head spinning, I look around the room my eyes still a bit hazy from just waking up and realise this isn't my room, instead of all my video game posters and set up, there are creepy black and white photographs of girls tied with bondage and a big ass movie collection which honestly I am kind of jealous of.  
I go to get up and leave thinking I must've stumbled into some poor random person room while I was drunk last night when something sudden wraps around my waist and pulls me bad down making me land a chest.

I start getting anxious and confused wonder who the hell is cuddling me and where the hell am I when I hear the one thing I was not expecting "morning nerd"   
After Nathan said that I freaked out grabbed my clothes and ran like Godspeed out of there to my dorm which luckily was right across the hall and slammed my door shut I could hear people talking but I didn't care at that moment.  
This all happened a week ago me and Nathan haven't spoken since not that I expected us to anyway but I've noticed he'll look at me when no ones watching and bump into me a lot which gets very annoyed but the worst of is the rumour that's spread around saying that I'm gay and forced myself into Nathan which isn't true well the gay part, yeah but the forcing no I would never do that but I don't let it get to me just keep my head down and stick to my work and not have to worry about Nathan ever again.


	2. chapter 2

"Warren I swear to all things holy if you do not stop I'm going to throw this controller at you"I and Luke are currently sitting in my room playing games, well I was now I am dancing in front of the tv to annoy Luke and it seems to be working.  
"Okay okay, I'll stop" I laugh as he starts throwing popcorn at me and sit back down next to him, we continue playing for a few more hours until Luke gets a call and has to leave.

"Bye Luke," I say standing in my doorway waving to him, he waved back and walks off to his room so I turn around when I see Mr asshole himself and gulp, his glaring at me a look so deadly that if looks could kill I would be six feet under. I awkwardly grab my stuff and lock up my room and head to school walking past him where he tripped me making some boys in the hallway laugh.  
I just got up turned around facing him and flipped him the bird "choke and die Prescott" I said turning around and leaving as Nathan yelled after me. I walk to the front of the school waving at people I know on the way, I get to the door and push it open but as I'm pushing something catches my eye  
Missing person  
Rachel Amber  
19

I look at the poster and sigh, she looks so happy and full of life poor girl I heard what happened to her through max and it was just horrible, I got told that she wanted to be a model and had plans on running away to LA to pursue her dreams, she apparently was a happy well-liked student until the old photography teacher came and she fell in love with him doing drugs, stealing and not even bothering to show up to class and apparently they were sleeping together for a long time until she fell pregnant and he killed her out of fear of losing his job.

I close my eyes trying to shake the story from my head and crumble up the poster she's been found anyway. I walk into the school seeing the hallways pack as usual and make my way to the science classroom where I see my favourite teacher Mrs.grant marking papers, "hey Mrs.grant just here for the assessment I missed out on" I say moving to lean on the desk in front of her.  
"Hi, Warren how's your day been? And oh yes let me just print some copies out for you" she said moving over to the printer and getting everything ready for me. I just nod and move to lean on the table and look at window watching as the students walk past until I notice someone in a red varsity jacket glaring at me, Nathan ugh. He glares harder once he notices I'm looking to which I stick up my middle finger, he rolls his eyes and walks off flipping me the bird as well, I hate him and I hate myself for having a crush on him stupid teenage hormones.

Mrs.Grant comes back several sheets in hand and starts explaining the assessment to me, it didn't seem that bad so I thanked her for her time and left to go to my locker. I walked up to my locker and opened it to find a note tucked into the corner of the top shelf,  
Meet me at the pools tonight 12:30 don't be late nerd x.

I read it and crumbled it up looking around to find Nathan at his locker staring at me, I showed him the crumbled note slammed my locker and left. I already knew why prescock wanted to meet up, a month ago I went to that god awful party, blacked out then woke up in Nathan's bed, for a week after that we didn't speak except for him to say something bad about me which in turn caused me to confront him cause I wasn't going to let him treat me like shit I don't care who he is I'm a human being with feelings, not a walking punching bag, but so I went to his dorm at night to confront him and we got into a fight then during the fight Nathan did something I wasn't expecting he kissed me, he Nathan Prescott actually leaned down during the middle of our fight and kissed me. I was shocked to say the least and pushed him off me "what the actual fuck do you think your doing" I yelled at him, Nathan started rubbing at his head and sighed "look I know this isn't the best time to do this", I nodded and hummed in agreement to that, "but listen I like you a lot Warren and was wondering if maybe you might want to be my boyfriend or even just a friend?" He said playing with his hands nervously. I stepped back at what he said and shook my head no "um no first off you have treated me like shit these past few days, secondly we were in the middle of a fight Prescott you could've of asked me any other time? And I know my worth Nathan I'm not just going to drop everything and date you no matter how much I like you back, so no Nathan I won't be your boyfriend or friend until you can learn to act like I'm not below you" I said as I left my his room and walking into mine, as soon as I got into my dorm room, I lay on my bed and tried not to cry.

After that we didn't talk, look or interact with each other for a while until one day Nathan showed up at my room with a promise to woo me, I told him, no but he hasn't listened and every day he'll do something small for me. At first it was small notes in my locker, then small notes on my desk and then it turned into gifts and messages on my whiteboard and honestly I found it kind of cute but I'm Warren Graham I am no pushover but Nathan eventually found my weak spot and we've been "hooking up" since I use the term hook up very lightly as all we do is make out.

I walked to my dorm after the whole note fiasco, honestly I like Nathan and am going to meet up with him I just believe he should work for what he wants which exactly what I'm going to make him do. Little did I know this would be the start of the biggest secret of my life.


	3. chapter 3

I sit in my dorm contemplating my life when max barges in giggling and slams my door, I jump up and look. At her like she's a madman.  
"What the fuck max," I tell my hands moving around frantically, she just laughs at me.

"Warren my friend, the love of my life, the one and only," she begins making me cross my arms over and glare at her "you have the ultimate privilege of having a sleepover with me and Chloe, yay isn't that fun" she says excitedly and grabs me by the shoulders shaking me lightly, I laugh and put my hands on her arms to stop her from shaking me.

"Ok ok but where exactly is this sleepover happening," I ask her to which her expression changes into a begging one.  
"Well that's the best part ren," she begins but I interrupt her telling her not to call me that, "we thought your room, and before you say no can't we please just this once have it at your room? You have a bunch of video game consoles and food" she starts begging me.

I can't disagree with her I do have a lot of stuff due to the fact of that when I get into something I go all out, I'll buy everything piece of merchandise I can until I find something new to obsess over, and my most recent obsession is video games.

Right now I have all the PlayStation and Nintendo consoles, but I only have an Xbox 360 as I don't like Xbox that much more of a PlayStation kinda guy myself.

I look at max after thinking about it and sigh "fine but just this once ok" max nods her head excitedly at this and jumps on my yelling about how I'm amazing and that she's gonna go tell Chloe and then leaves.  
I shake my head and laugh at my friend's antics until I remember the note.

"Three Satay beef, one white rice and one fried rice thank you," I say to the Chinese take-out guy. He tells me the amount due and then hangs up leaving me time to get everything ready before the girls show up, I grab pillows and blankets setting them up along the side of my bed facing towards the tv, I plugged in my consoles and grabbed some video games and movies laying them out onto the coffee table then I grabbed out a board game that we could play.

I sat on my bed with my guinea pig waiting when my phone buzzed.  
Prescock 8:00pm:  
Hey dnt forget tonite x  
I rolled my eyes at his spelling replied.  
You 8:01 pm:  
Yea haven't forgotten, but you've seemed to have forgotten our talk about your spelling Mr Prescott

He didn't reply so I put my phone back down and went back to playing with my guinea pig, I grabbed out a carrot and started feeding it to her when my phone went of again.

Prescock 8:10pm:  
Hmmmm call me Mr again aye  
;)

You 8:12 pm:  
You're fucking gross

Prescock 8:12pm:  
U luv it

I put my phone down ignoring him when there's a knock at my door, I get up and open it up to reveal Chloe and max standing there holding blankets, pillows and snacks.

I laugh and move out of the way so they can come in, and go to close the door when I see Nathan walk out of his door and give me a weird look, I just close the door in his face and walk over to where the girls are sitting.

I turn the tv on and Chloe grabs what movie we're going to be watching, it's some horror movie that I forgot the name of.  
I sit down next to them thinking about how I'm going to make my escape.

Which brings me here at twelve o'clock pm trying to walk around my friends on the floor and the mess we made, after a night of Chinese takeout, Mario kart and monopoly, we have completely and utterly trashed my dorm.

I somehow make it out without any of them waking up and close my dorm door, once I'm out in the dormitory hallway I quicken up my pace and get outside.

I run from the dormitory to the other side of the school where the pool is praying no one saw me, I walk out to the double doors and open them.  
Walking in I look at all the posters of past and present otters, I wish I could be a fast swimmer they all look so happy.

I turn away from the posters as all I seem to be doing is bumming myself out and walk through the boys change room that led straight to the pool.

I stand on the side of the pool looking around when I noticed Nathan isn't there yet, that prick.

You 12:10 am:  
Nathan, where are you?

I put my phone back in my pocket and started swaying on the heel of my shoe waiting.  
Another 10 minutes past and still no Nathan, I start getting pissed realising that his problem not going to show up.

I go to turn around and leave when I feel arms wrap around me and someone start kissing my neck, fucking Nathan.

"What the fuck Nathan," I say pushing him back off me "I've been here for twenty minutes waiting for you."

Nathan looks down guilty, "I know ren I'm sorry but I was getting us food," he says smiling and then walks off back into the boys change room.

I stand there with my arms crossed waiting for him to come back out, after about a minute or so he does come back out carrying a plastic bag with him.  
He goes and sits near the edge of the pool and motions me over, so I go and sit next to him.

We sit there for a good twelve minutes just eating and talking.  
"Wait so you were in the school play?" I ask him shoving chips into my mouth.

"Chew your food ren," he laughs "and yea I played Caliban the slave, it was a good night." He said smiling at me.

My heart skipped a beat at his smile and at the fact of little Nathan in a play how cute.

"That's adorable Nathan," I gush making him blush "I really wish I was there to watch it," I said smiling sadly.

Nathan leaned over and grabbed my hands in his "don't worry about it you're here with me now" he said smiling a big smile at me, which I gladly returned.

We continued talking for a bit until Nathan decided to push me into the pool.

"NATHAN!" I yelled at him making him laugh even louder.  
"Yeah yeah funny keep laughing it up, can't you at least help me out," I say holding my hand out.

Nathan grabbed my hand and began to pull me up when I smirked at him and yanked him down into the water with me.

After a couple of seconds his head came up from the water and he had a murderous look in his eyes.  
"Nathan?" I said cautiously backing up.

Nathan didn't reply he just kept coming towards me with the same look in his eyes.

I backed up slowly a bit more until I just started frantically swimming away, hearing Nathan coming after me, made me go faster.

Eventually, I hit the wall of the pool and Nathan stood in front of me.

"Got you trapped now" he smirked at me, that's when I thought of a plan.

I reached out and started running my hands through his hair.  
"Oh, Mr what are you going to do to me?" I say into his ear.

I could hear Nathan gulp and then he pushed me against the wall harder.  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" He smirked at me, lowering his hands to my ass.

I leaned into him "oh yes I would," I start leaning in to kiss him and as he's about to put his lips on mine I flip us around and dunk him under water.

I start swimming away when hear him come up.  
"WARRENNNN!" He yells laughing at the same time.  
"You've got to catch me, Nate," I say smirking.

This continues for a while until we both get too cold and decide to head back,  
As we walk to our dorms we're talking and holding hands.

We get to my dorm door and stop holding hands, I reach up and give him a hug.  
"Thanks for tonight Nathan I had a lot of fun." I smile at him and he smiles back mumbling a no problem and walks off to his room.

I smile to myself and go to open my door when I realise, my door won't open.  
I try a few more times with no results and start freaking out.

"Calm down warren it's fine just get Nathan, his stronger he might get it open," I say to myself knocking on Nathan's door.

Nathan opened after the third knock, I went to tell him about the door issue but then I saw him.  
His hair is wet and he was shirtless, you'd think he had no abs cause of how lanky he was but you'd be thinking wrong cause hot damn.

"Hello?" Nathan said leaning against the door looking bored.  
"Oh um I've locked myself out of-f my room and was, oh Jesus, just w-wondering if you'd help?" I stutter out making Nathan smirk at me.

He looked up at me hair falling in his face.  
"Sure lead the way princess." He said smirking.

I humble of my words and awkwardly start walking towards my door, Nathan in tow.

We get my door and Nathan starts trying to open it but once again, it won't budge.

"Looks like your staying at mine," he says turning around and walking back into his room.

"W-what?!" I yell after he confused.

"My room. Now." He commands, making me run into his room and lock the door.

In his room I sit on his bed as he gets ready, putting his chlorine clothes into the wash.

"Take off your clothes." He tells me with his hand stretched out.

"Damn maybe wanna take me out for dinner first." I joke, starting to take my clothes off.

Nathan rolls his eyes at my joke and I get undressed putting my dirty clothes in his hand.

He leaves to go to the washing machine and I look around for something to wear. I find some baggy pants and a t-shirt with some band on the front and put it on hopping into his bed.

Nathan walks in around five minutes later, notices me in the bed and his clothes and smiles fondly at me making me blush.

Nathan turns off the lights and gets into bed next to me, I roll onto my side facing away from him and try to fall asleep. A couple of minutes past in silence then I hear.

"Warren?" Nathan faintly whispering.

"Yeah, Nate?" I whisper back.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asks nervously.

I stay quiet for a couple of seconds thinking it over in my head, then I decide.

"Yes," I say rolling over to face him and see that his already staring at me.

Nathan smiles at me in the dark and puts his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

He snuggles his head in the crook of my neck and whispers in my ear.  
"I've never been happier in my life as I am right now.  
And that's how we fell asleep, him holding me tight, the only sounds being our peaceful breathing.   
Little did we know the storm about to hit.


End file.
